Everett City International Airport
Everett City International Airport is the primary air travel service airport for the Everett City and Lower Hudson Valley area, the Hudson Valley formerly serviced by Stewart International Airport in neighboring Newburgh, New York. The airport contains both a civilian international airport and an Air Force base which serves as the main hub for the President's VIP jet craft, Air Force One and the Everett City Capital Air Guard (Epsilon Squadron) which defends the capital city from attack. Three five runways were constructed, each two being two miles in length each, one nearly two miles in length and two nearly three miles in length each. The primary landing strip connects both the air force base and civilian airport when in emergency use, designed for landing space shuttles, at a length of 10 miles. Underneath the runways and landing strips are taxi'ing lanes for planes to get to and from the land/takeoff strips and the terminals without crossing over or interrupting arriving or departing flights. The airport contains 114 gates and five terminals. It is a hub for Everett Airways and JetBlue but also acts a hub for Air-Tran, Delta, American Airlines, Air Canada and United Continental Airlines. Access Rail The Everett City subway system has a large subway terminal that arrives at the airport. An above ground railroad system also enters the airport's freight section but stops to drop off passengers to a terminal before continuing into the airport freight depot. The Everett City Monorail system stops at the airport, dropping passengers off at the second floor terminal. Public Transportation Everett City's MTA bus system and city taxi services run daily. Bus service stops can be found at the airport entrances. Car People may travel to the airport by their own car. The airport contains a large above and below ground parking garage with low fees for parking. The parking fee consists of a single one time fee in long term parking of $35 and does not grow as the car is left in the garage for longer. Leaving a car for two days and leaving a car for two weeks, for example, have the same fee. Short Term parking is charged per hour resulting in up to $20 per 24 hours. Terminals, Airlines & Destinations Everett City International Airport Map Everett City International Airport has six terminals with a total of 141 gates. Terminal A is used solely for Everett Airways while other terminals may have multiple carriers or interchange carriers or dock flights not specifically hubbed at EVX. Airlines served at the airport include: Domestic & Continental Carriers *Everett Airways (Term A) *JetBlue Airways (Term B) *Air Canada (Term B) *AirTran Airways (Term B) *United Continental Airlines (Term C) *Delta Air Lines (Term D) *American Airlines (Term E) *US Airways (Term E) Overseas & International Carriers *Virgin Atlantic Airways (Term F) *Air France (Term F) *British Airways (Term F) *Lufthansa (Term F) *South American Air (Term F) Cargo/Air Mail Carriers *UPS Air (Cargo South) *FedEx Express (Cargo South) *DHL Aviation (Cargo South) Everett City Air Force Base Everett City Air Force Base is located north of Everett City International Airport. Both are connected by a ten mile long landing strip, designed to acommodate space shuttle landings. The two are always separated by a retractable barrier. The military side of the strip is used for take off and landing of aircraft. The base also contains both Presidential airliners, a Boeing 797 as the primary Air Force One and a second Boeing VC-25. To protect the base and city of Everett, there is a squadron of 175 fighter jets, named Epsilon Squadron (Everett City Capital Air Guard), fifty of which are SF22 Raptor fighters, ready to deploy at a moment's notice. The others consist of F22 Raptors and F-15E Strike Eagles and a smaller number of reserve aircraft including F-16's, F-18's and F-117 Nighthawks. The base is home to the headquarters of the Department of Defense and Department of the Paranormal, the Pentastar. Category:Everett City Category:Travel Category:Buildings